Wrong Place Wrong Time
by assassin2000
Summary: When Enid goes over the wall. Carl follow her only this time they don't come across a walker, but a another group pf survivers. Only this group torture the men for entertainment an let the woman watch. So basely it's that they ran into the group Carl gets tortured and Enid is forced to watch.
1. A Long Night

**A/N**

 **This is my first Carnid Story. I ship them because they just belong together. I hope you like it and here we go.**

Carl's POV.

The moment Enid talked to I fell in love with her. Only to find out that she has a boyfriend.

It's sad though. She has been out there knows what's going on there, but her boyfriend doesn't know anything.

Unlike me and Enid who have seen the horrors of the dead. He hasn't from of the beginning he has been save behind a wall with enough food and power. For them it like it never happend. For our surviver however we have been through hell and back. We've seen our love ones die infront of us even forced to kill them ourselfs.

I recently found out that Enid goes beyond the wall. I followed and after she knew and hid and then came out we talked together, ran together and hide together. The hiding part was pretty fun. We had to be very close inside a tree. We almost kissed. Almost.

Today at night she going again she said to me this morning. Knowing that I would come as well, she said that we should do every night.

I walk quitly downstairs to see that my group has fallen asleep. I slowly walk to the door and open it quick and close it quick.

I ran to the wall where I would meet Enid. After what seems like ages I finally see her run to me.

"You took your time." I say

"Sorry, had to find a way out of the house." She says

"Sure you do." I say.

Enid's POV

This is one of the moments when Carl is at his cutest. "Wait I'm not suppose to think that he's cute. I have a boyfriend , but he is funnier and hotter than him." I think.

"Enid are you okay, it seemed that you took an lift off of this world?" He asks with concern. "How sweet. Stop it!"

"Yeah I'm fine shall we go then before we get caught." I ask and he nods.

We climb over the fall and run to the tree where we hid for the walkers.

"Enid I know you've got a boyfriend and everything, but I wanted you to know before one of us dies. That I kinda like you or even concider it love you. If you don't feel the same, I'll understand that and I hope that it doesn't compilcates our friendship what we have." He says.

"Wow he really thinks that. Just say yes. Ron has never been like this to me before". I'm about to answer when something snaps behind us.

We both turn around quickly woth our gun and knofe to see what sneeks up to us. Out of nowhere mutiple people attack Carl. While one jumps me from behind and restrains me.

I look over to Carl and see him trying to fight his attackers of him. He stabs two of them in the head.

That's when the. Others get angry they grab their knives and with five men their standing in a circle around him. At the same time they swing their knives at Carl.

Carl manages two block a few, but the rest give him cuts. They do this three times and at the third time Carl falls on his knees. The leader of the group walks to Carl and gives him a beating that hard that you could hear it a few miles away.

"You young lad are tonight entertainment" he smirks at saying that.

My eyes are now fully open at knowing what it means cause this is going to be a long night.

AN

Well this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. The extreme torture come next chapter if you would give me some extreme way of torture that'll be great. The other chapters are going to be atleats three times longer than this in case you're going to ask.

I don't know how many chapter there going to be in the story, but I hope you'll read them as well.

I ship Carlnid because they're the most badass cpuple if they get in a relationship I don't own The Walking Dead I only wish that I that. Well I'm out and I'll see you guys laterrrrrr.


	2. This Is Only The Beginning

**A/N**

 **Today I will upload four chapters, don't expect it every day. I will try and update every week. Did you guys know that on Wattpad there are about a hundred if not more Carnid stories, Well I've talked enough I hope you'll enjoy it. By the way guys I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead I wish I did, but I don't and here we go.**

Enid's POV.

Carl qgot beat by their leader and tells us that this is gonna be a long night. I fear for the worst. I hope they won't do anything that puts us in harms way. But the chances to that is a billion to one concidering who they snuck up to is and beat the shit out of Carl a few seconds ago.

We're being dragged through the forest to their so called secret camp. They don't say a word to us or to one another. Dead silence except for a few walkers now and then.

"We're here." Their leader said. I'm staring at a massive stadium. I look amazed, I never knew that there was a stadium here.

The leader begins to speak again. "Before we enter it, here are the rules. The man in charge here is ruthless and doesn't show mercy. So think before you say. Secondly, this is not your ordanairy stadium we made the inside look like a arena from the roman time. And the last one, we'll torture, hurt and do anything to make sure that he suffers in the most horrific pain you can think of and beyond. This is where the funs begins. By the wat we don't touch nur hurt girls or woman only the boys and men. Let's go."

We walk to the entrance. It was guarded by atleast a few dozen armed to the teeth men. "We've got a new catch today boys. A teen girl and her boyfriend. I think. But it wasn't offical yet, we kind of interrupped their special moment. But not to worry you've got enough tine to confess your love to him for now before he's brutally turned." He states to the guard and me. My eyes begin to water. Tears form in my eyes and they roll down my cheek like waterfalls as I think in what way they'll hurt Carl.

"Oh I'm sorry did I make the little girl cry?" He asks mocking me.

The gates open. Me and Carl get pulled inside. "We'll take them to the boss right now seeing that he likes his new tools." He says.

We start to walk again into a dark tunnel that looks that it ha no end. The men light up their torches and begin walking into the tunnel soon after the sound buttlets could be heard from inside the tunnel. My heart starts to go faster snd faster. I almost pass out when I feel a hand being placed on mine. I look up to see Carl looking at ne with concrened eyes at me.

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I respond. As we enter the tunnel I begin to shake. Carl then wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his chest to calm me down. It works but I don't let ho of him.

We reach the end of the tunnel a bright light. I pull myself deeper into Carl's embrace. I have a bad feeling about this. We leave the tunnel end up in a bueatiful room the roof is made of glass. The floor of pure oaken wood and the walls were made of material O don't know but it was bueatiful. In the room stands a desk with a big chair behind it.

A man walks in with an half scared face. "So these are the new recruits we have for tonights entertainment?" He asks. "They are sir and by the looks of it they're both in love." The leader says. The boss man walks towards me and grans my chin, pulls it up so I would make eye contact with him.

"So you're both in love with eachother?" He asks again. I spit in his face. "That is none of your buissnis." I say to him. He slowly wipes the spit of his face, looks at it. His face turns from curious to pissed of. He walks to Carl grabs his shirt and tears it off exposing Carl's toned chest and abs wich if I may say look hot like hell.

"Hand me over your knife Dave." He says still not breaking eye contact with me. Dave hands over his knife. He takes the knife and put it in the torch for a while before taking it out again. He walks back to Carl. Carl tries to get free, but struggles. He stands befire Carl and holds him and pushes the tip of the blad in his shoulder.

"Aaaaaggggghhh!" Carl yells. The knife is almost halfway in. Then he takes it out. "Dare to direcpect me again like that and next time he loses his leg or something else is that clear?" He asks threating to me. "Yes" I say. "Yes what?" He says grabbing me by the throat. My face begins to turn blue as my windpipes are cut from their air. "Yes...si..r." I say to the man. He released me by the throat. I collapse to the grond trying to get air into my lungs.

"This problem is over, let's go to the arena and let me explain the why you're really here." The man says walking back through the tunnel. While we walk through the tunnel is ask Carl. "Did you really meant whay you said back in the forest?". He looks at me and kisses me right on the lips. I could feel true passion, love and the explosion. This was something I normally don't feel when I used to kiss Ron.

Carl's POV.

The kiss is so full all love. I never felt something like that before. "Does it answer your question?" I ask her with a big smirk on my face. "It surtently does." She says kissing me this time. But our moment couldn't be forever sa it was interrupted by one of the men saying." Looks like they finally confirmed there love to eachother." With a irratating voice.

"We're here." The man states. We end up in another tunnel that leads to a big arena like in the time of the roman empire. "Let me explain how this game works. We tie the boy to the pole in the middle and torture him till he dies of the pain, infection or something else. While the girl will sit on her knees watching him and if you dare look away he gets a slow and painful death." He says.

We both nod to him." That's good. Today I won't go futher with our little conversation that we had in my office, you'll both have to share everything. Lock them up." He says. His men drag us to the cells. We both need to share a cell, bed, toilet and shower he really didn't joke about sharing everything and The toilet where only covered with a few bricks, by the toilet the bricks only covered your private parts when you sit.

"Well this is nice." Enid says. I let out a laugh. "So you have sense of humour let's see of youcan still have a sense of humour after tomorrow." The guard says closing and locking the door.

"I think we need to rest and think of an escape plan tomorrow when we have longer the time to see where all the exits are, don't you think?" I ask Enid wrapping my arms around her waist. "I think that's agoof idea." She says. "Let's go to bed." She says. I nod. But then she did something unexpected. She took of jer clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. I stare at her checking her out. Here and there I could see some scars. She mist have noticed it cause she walks to me and kisses me on the lips.

Enid's POV.

I take off my clothes leaving me only in my bra and panties. Apparently Carl didn't expect it and is staring at me and checking my body out. He stays staring for a few more minutes when I walk to him and kiss him on the lips. I push him on the bed. I sit on his lap and start kissing further. Only to be interrupted by the guard who bangs on the bars of the cell." Oi, I don't want you two getting to know one other with whatever you're hiding in your pants. Go to sleep because tomorrow hell is gonna be unleashed upon you. You're going to need to save all of your strength and having sex is probably gonna get you killed." He says turning around. "Another time perhaps." I say to him and he nods in agrement.

Carl took of his pants showing his large package. We both got in bed. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me.

Next morning.

"Get up you lazy kids it's fun time." One of the guards as they bang on the bars. We both sit straight up in bed. We both dress and walk to the cell door. They open it and we get dragged back to the arena. Carl still didn't get a new shirt, they say that he doesn't need one.

We both enter the arena. I get forced on my knees and my arms are both chained to two different poles spreading my arms. Carl also gets chains to two poles and arms pread only he's chained up so high that his feet lift fro the ground and are chaind to the poles as well.

"The man from yesterday walks in with two me behind him carrying a table with tools.

The table was put next to Carl who looked terrified. He tries to break free, but fails. "Let's get started."

The man grabs a whip and walks behind Carl. And begins whipping him hard. Carl tries to hold his screams. With the final whip he spits out blood because of the force that hit him. His blood lands on my face.

"This is only the beginning.

 **AN: Well this is the end of chapter two I hope you liked it and if you know any other was to torture Carl please leave behind a comment. I will see you guys laterrrr**.


	3. Hell

**A/N**

 **Like I said four chapter this is number three. Alright question to you guys. Who agrees with me that Carl and Enid need to be in a realationship in the upcoming season? Okay I have talked enough. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. I wish I did, but I don't. I hope you guys will enjoy the story and** here **we go.**

Carl's POV.

The man keeps whipping me a few more times. I sighn with relief that atleast this pain is over. But knowing that there will be more in the proces of his physocho mind he has. I look at Enid who has tears in her eyes. She tries to look away, but knows if she does my life will be over. It hurts me to see her like that, but then again she'll probably thinks the same about me.

Even though we have no intention to hurt one another. We're forced to hurt eachother by the man of maniac.

"Let's pick another toy this one is wearing a bit out don't you think?" He asks us with a the smile of the devil on his face. "How about one where you kill your self with. Mayby we should test it on you. I hope it'll work otherwise there is no fun in it?" Enid says. The man turns to her. "Have you already forgotten our lovely conversation about respect dear? Make such a comment again and I'll force **you** to eat his inner organs." He says with a dark tone in his voice which didn't suit him. Enid was silenced and looks away from the man.

"That's what I thought little bitch." He says turning toward me again with a smirk in his face."I know what I'll do with you. I'm going to brand you like an animal. And I know the perfect symbol to do it. Do you know the japanese writing of Hell." He asks me. "No, why?" I ask. "Because that's becoming the symbol I'll brand you with." He says. He turns towards a fire and graps an iron barn with a weird looking symbol on it. He probably had this planned this out allong the torture the pain. He grabs the iron barn and walks to me. I can see the heat coming from it.

This is the moment I know what he means with hell. Cause I'm going to be in Hell pretty soon and it's going to hurt like hell. He places the symbol slowly on the right side of my chest. I can feel my skin burning off as he pushes slower but harder into my skin."aaaaaaagghhhhhhhhhh." I scream as hard as I can.

I look at Enid. I can see the horror and sadness in her eyes as I'm being tortured.

After a few minutes he stops witb itand pulls it off me. I sign in relief. "Already? Wow." He says. I give him a threating look at him. "You know that look of your won't help you." He says. He walks back to the table to grab a new tool. He walks back to me and I still can't figure out what he hold in his hand.

"I made this beauty myself you know. I still don't know what to name it, but what I do know is that it hurts like hell." He says standing in front of me as he wraps it around his hand. On the band were small iron pikes how look very sharp. He punches me in the stomach and man did that hurt like hell .

He punches and punches me over and over till I can see my own muscle it's that sharp that I begin to see the muscle underneath my skin. It's kind of horrific to see. He stops and I try to take my breath again. He grabs something else and this think looked a lot sharper. It was a dagger atleast 10 inch long and it was sharp. He places the daggar on my chin and cuts it and then above my eye and he cuts it. Bit by bit he cuts my body. Literly from head to toe.

"Well I think you're done for today don't you think?" He says. I nod with the last strenght that I've got in me. Man this man can truly hurt you damn. His men unchain me and drag me to the cell. Enid walks right behind me.

Once we're at our cell the guards throw us both in.

Enid walks to the water what we got from the guards. She tears off a piece of her shirt. She puts it in the water and walks back to me. "I think that by the time I pached you up there won't be much left." She says grinning. I chuckle. "I hope it won't it's a nice T-shirt." I say. " I still got the blouse." She says. First she does the brand mark. I begin to hiss in pain as she cleans the wound. "I know it hurts, but has to be done or else it'll infect and than it will hurt alot more then it already does." She says with concern and sadness in her voice. I hate it when she's sad it doesn't suit her all these emotions she showing.

She places me on the bed on my left side. This times she rips if the front of her shirt. She begins cleaning my back. "Aaaaagggghhhhh." It burns like hell and stings to it's the most terrible combination to have. She keeps cleaning even though I can feel that she wants to stop with it. She wraps her shirt around my back. Then she cleans the rest of the wounds.

"You need to eat something than you need to rest. I doubt that tomorrow is going to be like this. I've got this feeling that it'll be a whole lot worse." She says.

"You know these are the days I whished that I was never born. But in these moment are also the best." I say to her.

"How so?" She asks. "The reason that you don't want to be born is because if the intense pain you get, but deep down you'll know that it's all going to be over evantuely. And the reason that these are also the one of the best moment is. Because in these moments people open up about their past and secrets. These are the moments you're truely getting to know the persons you love." I say. She looks at me with an awe on her face.

CLANG.

We both turn out head to see one of the guards opening the cell door. "Break's up." He says grabbing both me and Enid. Dragging us back to the arena

 **A** / **N** **I** **hope** **you** **guys** **enjoyed** **it** **and** **if** **you** **have** **any** **ideas** **please** **let** **me** **know** **and** **I** **will** **see** **you** **guys** **later**.


	4. A Hidden Truth

**A/N I just watched the final episode of TWD and it's amazing I really don't have any words to say about it. Really the entire episode was flawless. I loved the part where Carl locked Enid in the closet and of course the part with Negan the best cliffhanger in the history of cliffhangers. I think I talked long enough let's get to the story. I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead I wish I did, but I don't. And here we go.**

Carl's POV

We walk through the hall back to the arena. Well it wasn't accactly walking more like dragging ourselfs to the arena. I really did not like the idea of hoing back there. I mean all there is in there is pain and sorrow.

I look besides me and see Enid looking at her feet. I tickle her a little and I see her smile again.

"Looks like we're really going to die down here." She says. "We're not going to die here, we'll die elsewhere that I'll promise you." I say giving an little kiss on her head."I hope you're right."

"Yeah, I hope you're right, but if he's not? What then? Your going to cry just like you did when your parents die, because they were just stupid enough to turn their backs to see what's wrong with the car, yeah real smart they both are." the man says with an pychcopathic tune in his voice. To be honest I terrified of the guy not only because he hurts us for no reason at all and second he knew of Enid's parents meaning that he knew something big.

"How do you know of my parents death?" she asks with an slight hint of fear trembling in her voice. "Well you know little dove parents don't always tell you everything, like your daddy he didn't tell you much of his life outside of his family." the man says, he walks to her, grabs her hair and pulls real hard making Enid whimper in pain as he keeps pulling harder. I try to help her by forcing myself loose fromthe guards holding me, but they won't let go. I need to watch against my will. God I hope this ends well.

"What do you mean life outside of his family?" she asks getting more curious and a little bit scared. " Well it's funny you ask, did you know that your father kils people for a bit of extra money. The last person he killed was my eightteen year old daughter. you know why he killed her?" he asks turning his pyshcopathic voice into a bitter dark one.

Enid slowy shaked her head as she also find it terrified how the man changed his voice all of an sudden. " He killed because he got an little job of an anomonys contact and that contact says someone owes him a big dept, but the someone doesn't want to pay it back. So he comes to her house and without any thought he rammed through the door like some fucking terminator. He sees my daughter curled up in the corner whimpering to the thin air about forgiveniss of people and all the crimes she comitted. Your father walks up to her grabs the back of her head and he starts smaching her head against the wall oblivating her beautiful and young face like it was nothing. the only think left of her were the pieces of skull and brains stuck in the wall." the man says, I could see that there fell a few tears from him.

" That's not my father you're talking about, it can't be?" she says in fear. " Oh but he is, and I can't take my revenge on him, well let's say a family for a family sounds fair to me." the man says aiming his gun at Enid. I could see her break down in tears, it's really sad to find out that your own dad killed people for an living, but at the moment I'm more concerned about Enid getting shot.

The man is about to pull the trigger, but he doesn't. Instead he takes all the bullets expect one out of it and starts shooting.

First shot "Click"

Second shot " Click."

Third Shot " Click"

At the third shot Enid breaks and begins begging. " Please, You can't blame me for my fathers actions. I had nothing to do with it Please!" she cries. "I don't care lovely bird, one way or another you'll die and I don't care by my hand or others. But you're going to die."

The man starts to hit Enid in the face hard. Blood covered her face by the first few hits. " STOP!" I yell getting the men's attention. "Please don't hurt her if you want to hurt someone hurt me, but please don't hurt her." I plead. " I you say so." and with that he hits me square in the face, probably breaking my nose in the process. Then he hit me in the stomach over and over and over, until I literally puked all over myself. The man starts laughing. " What's the matter boy. You to little of a bitch to keep your own food to yourself." he says laughing even harder. To make things even worse, he pushes me on my back and starts to kick between my legs. God does this hurt. After a few minutes he stops.

" Bring them both to their cell, and make sure they have enough water to wash themselfs, tomorrow we have a very special guest, oh one more thing."

He grabs the gun and shoots "bang" I could feel the bullet my shoulder. " Aaaaaggggghhhhh" I scream as hard as I can.

" And give the lad something to patch himself up." he says smirking.

Me and Enid are being literally being dragged to our cell, we both hadn't enough energy to walk. After the left the medical supplies and water they left us alone no guards nothing.

" Carl why do you keep standing up for me, I can't handle and seeing you like that." she says. " You want to know why I do it?" I ask, she looks up to me expecting an hell of an great answer. " Because I can't bare to see you hurt." I say. " And You don't think I feel the same way?" she says turning a bit angry. " I know you feel the same, but I just don't want to see you tortured in any way he can." I say. " Fine." she says giving up. I give a small smile.

She takes an cloth out of the bucket and begins washing my face. the entire time I hiss in pain. " Stop crying you babym this is your own fault."

" Take of your shirt I need to wash the puke out of it and treat your shoulder." she says. I nod taking of my shirt. she looks at my shoulder and then at the back, she looks at me and by the looks on her face I can already tell that's something wrong.

" Carl the bullet is still in your shoulder I'm going to pull it out, this might sting a bit," she says taking the pincers and without a word she puts it in. " Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh." I scream and struggle. Enid is trying to hold me down with one hand. after a while she finaly has it out.

" Here all done, all I need to is stitch it up." she says grabbing the needle. she slowly stiches the wound. " Could you please hand me that cloth Enid." I ask and she does. I begin to wash the blood off of her face. I cup her cheeks as I wash it. I put the cloth down and stair in tjose beautiful brown eyes of her. I lean in and kiss her pasionate on the lips and she does the same. I moan between the kiss and pull her into my lap.

She smiles while kissing, she takes off her shirt leaving her in her bra. I then try to unhook the bra only to be stopped by her. " If we're going to do it we'lldo it else where and with protection." she says.I nod

" Let's sleep who knows what they planned for tomorrow." I say. " Yeah"

I lay down in bed and Enid lays down next to me, I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her on the back of the head Slowly drifting to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **And that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas please share them in the comments and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
